A Trubled Soul
by GBaby
Summary: This is dated back in the MWPP times. Taylor Parker is sent to live with her Death Eater father but is placed into the "wrong" house. She meets up with Lily and the gang and a whole bunch of stuff happens. Got to read to find out so R&R!


Author's note: Ok before you read this let's get one thing straight: I DO NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters, they all belong to JKR. Anyone you don't recognize are my own (Taylor Parker, Heather Parker, Mikhail Parker, Antone Parker, Justin, and so on.)  
  
Story summery: What happens when you father who you thought was dead comes back to life? Taylor Parker was you regular American witch, until her mother sends her to live in London with her use-to-not-excite-father. When she enters Hogwart's things are about to change.  
  
Author contacts: hockeychicknumber1@hotmail.com or sword4atongue@yahoo.com Name: Gbaby or Zara (which ever you prefer)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A Troubled Soul Shocking News  
  
"Please tell me what is taking' place,  
  
'Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
  
Guess it must have got erased somehow,  
  
Probably 'cause I always forget,  
  
Every time someone tells me their name,  
  
It's always got to be the same."  
  
Avril Lavigne "MY WORLD"  
  
"LONDON?!" Taylor yelled. "What now I'm that much trouble that you have to send me out of the states? Goddamn it mother! What the heck do I have in London? What am I going to do in a middle of a country where I don't know anyone?" She stopped as she run out of breath.  
  
"Will you listen to me?!" Heather parker shouted back. Trying to control the anger.  
  
"Mom," Taylor sighed. "I am so tired of this crap. You never consider my opinion. I don't want to hear what you have to say and am not planning on sticking around for it. I am out of here." She swung her backpack onto her shoulder and briskly made her way to the door.  
  
"Taylor Kathy Parker!" Mrs. Parker yelled and started walking after her daughter. "Mikhail would you please get off your lazy butt and do something about you're sister?" she half said half barked to Taylor's older brother, who was sitting on a sofa in the living room reading the newspaper.  
  
Mikhail got up and before Taylor could push the door open he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Ouh." Taylor exclaiming in pain, "You're hurting my arm. Mike let go. Ouh. I'm gonna have a burse you fag." Seeing it was no help she started to twist and swing at Mikhail but it was no help. The 6 foot 3, brunet had her arm in a death grip.  
  
"TK, will you please listen to Mom?" he plead with big blue puppy dong eyes yet a firm voice.  
  
"I'd AK you right about now if I could." Taylor replayed ignoring his question.  
  
"TK, please!" he said tightening his grip on her arm. "There is something you got to know."  
  
"Mike, let me go" Taylor said thought-clutched teeth.  
  
"Taylor Kathy Parker!" this time Mikhail raised his cool tone a notch higher.  
"Ok, fine!" Taylor said giving up. Mikhail had used her full name which is he does very rarely unless he is very mad at her or it is a life and death situation. "I am listening MOTHER, you have my undivided attention." She spat, her voice dipping with sarcasm. She rolled her eyes, dropped her backpack on the floor and pulped into an armchair next to it.  
  
After Mrs. Parker had taken a seat on the loveseat across from Taylor, Mikhail took a seat to Taylor's left. Prepared to hold her back from whatever she might think of doing.  
  
"You can start talking Heather." Taylor said coldly to her mother. "I'm listening."  
  
Mrs. Parker took no notice of Taylor's attitude, she was use to it.  
  
"The Wizarding Social Services are making me sign custody for you for a faster family." She paused and put up a hand to silence Taylor. She put her hands in her lap and smoothed the ivory robes she was wearing. " Since I do not want you to live with a foster family, I have no choice but to send you to live with your father."  
  
"WHAT?!" Taylor cried as the facts hit her hard. Her father wasn't dead. A million questions run thought her mind. She jumped out of her seat and started pacing. Mikhail shifted in his seat. Mrs. Parker continued to smooth her skirt. "OK." Taylor sighed, seating herself in the armchair again. "Tell me more!" she demanded.  
  
"His, your father's name is Antone Phillip Parker." Mrs. Parker said putting a true British accent on the name. "After getting our divorce, I moved to Russia where I had you, and Antone to England." She paused again as Taylor opened her mouth to speak and then closed it again not knowing what to say. "Now, you are going to move in with him. Do you understand?" she went on not waiting for an answer. "You will go upstairs and pack your things. Call your friends' do what ever you want to. You are leaving tomorrow." Mrs. Parker continued in a manner like this was a regular thing to do.  
  
No wonder she's a journalist! Taylor thought she always got to the point.  
  
"What?" Taylor gasped as her mother's last words hit her. "Tomorrow?" A million questions run thought her mind.  
  
"Any questions?" Mrs. Parker asked, in a professional manner.  
  
"Ok." Taylor though for a second, "Why in this hell would I go and live with a man that abandoned me before I was even born? Never calls, never writes or tries to get in contact with me?" she questioned, and before Mrs. Parker could say anything Taylor continued with a very convincing grin "He is a total stranger, aren't you, dear Mother, the one telling me to always stay away from strangers?"  
  
Mikhail gave a little snort, eased up a little bit, set back in his chair and flipped open the  
  
Colorado Quill. Meanwhile, Taylor set on the edge of her sit, her hands made into tight fist,  
  
so tight that her long nails dug into the palms of her sweaty hands.  
  
"TK, darling, listen to me." Mrs. Parker said to Taylor, using the nickname given to her by her godfather.  
  
"Huh?" Taylor questioned. "I'm listening."  
  
Mrs. Parker got up and crossed the little distance between them. She seat by Taylor putting a  
  
comforting arm around her shoulder. Taylor pushed her mothers arm away.  
  
"Antone tried to contact you," Mrs. Parker started.  
  
"And many times too," Mikhail interrupted, "Trust me I know." He rolled his eyes, "Sorry!" He quickly added seeing his mother's death glare.  
  
"It is true." Mrs. Parker continued, "He did try to contact you a great number of times."  
  
"Then why did I never get them?" Taylor said thinking what a stupid question that was.  
  
"He called you and wrote letters," Mrs. Parker sighed then paused for a minute, took a long breath and continued. "I just never let them get to you."  
  
"Why?" Taylor blurted out, even know she already new the answer. "Why? Maybe he would actually care about me?" she said before Mrs. Parker could answer. "You know what? I WILL go, and at the same time I'll get out of this hell." She said this, got up picked up her backpack and stormed out of the front door.  
  
Outside the sky was gray. Damn it! Taylor thought, It's going to rain again! It was August,  
  
and a very rain August it was. There was a soft breeze and the birds where flying very low.  
  
Taylor took out her CD player, popped in an Eminem CD. Then she dug in deeper into her  
  
backpack and grabbed a pack of Camel out if it, her emergency pack. She wasn't in the habit  
  
of smoking but when she really needed one she always had an emergency pack.  
Taylor adjusted her backpack on her back again. Put her headphones on her ears and lit up  
  
her cigarette. As she put the cigarette to her mouth and took a long drag she took a minute to  
  
look at her lighter. It was not a muggle lighter it was a magical one. It was in a shape of a  
  
dragon. You pressed on the wings of the golden dragon and the mouth opened up with a blue  
  
flam inside. Taylor exhaled the smoke she was holding in her lungs. Felt a wave of  
  
relaxation come over her, put the lighter in her back pocket and started walking again. 


End file.
